


Beauty and The Beast

by Guns-N-Scotty (BealeandTwisters)



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Ballroom Dancing, Beauty and the Beast AU, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Humor, Gregorio is Grumpy Beast, Inspired by Disney, New Orleans, Romantic Fluff, Tammy Gregorio has PTSD, bit of angst, the team are household things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BealeandTwisters/pseuds/Guns-N-Scotty
Summary: Heh first chapter of Azagorio AU ficso enjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heh first chapter of Azagorio AU fic  
> so enjoy

 

Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of a forgotten countryside in deep in the vast forest of Couturie, Louisiana.

A large glistering castle stood proudly upon in the forest and a village stood below as it went to the few miles to the castle.

There were a king and a queen. They once lived in the castle and have a child together. Before they were a very happy family until at the child turned fifteen years old.

Her mother, the queen passed away in her bed from sickness, made by a miscarriage.

The father turned into a heartless man to his daughter after the loss of his wife and his unborn son.

He watched his child crying on her deathbed in grief. He doesn’t want to see a ruler who was a crybaby in the family royalty. And he knows that he doesn't want to take care of her. And took the grieving child apart away from her deathbed and threw her into the battlefield.

She was beaten and trained harshly and was sent fighting in the war. She has massacred many soldiers in the war.

After the years, the war has ended.

She returned home. She was changed. War changed her. From sweet, cheery and mindful to dark, insolent and coldhearted like her father.

But the king died of old age in during of war. The princess took his position as the ruler of Louisiana after the war.

The young princess lived in a large castle. Although she was educated enough, however, her castle is filled with every book and resource she could ever desire to occupy herself but in aftermath of the war, but she chose not do it. 

The princess instead chose to revel in intoxication. She throws the biggest celebration in the court in her castle. Alcohol, music and the crowd dancing on the court. And the castle has been partying nonstop for days.  

Though she had once been a curious, kind-hearted youth before her father threw her into the battlefield. She had allowed herself to become cold and cruel, treating others like a puzzle to be solved and wearing solitude like a shield.

She has done ruthless things in her control. She executed a tax law on the village of New Bordelearax to collect the expenses into her accountability but used them for her liking, turning the village into poverty.

Then one night, as she sat brooding in front of her court, watching the crowd dancing and hollering like it’s Mardi Gras there in her court.

She ignored the jazzy tunes played in the piano by Maestro Pride, the royal musician.

But she looked at the people in her court, dancing around Pride’s music, but her eyes caught something. An unwelcome guest in her castle.

An old beggar.

The hooded beggar was passed through the crowd to find her way to her throne.

The music faded away as the crowd turned their head at the old lady walking to her throne. She came to her throne looked weary, wheezed and the princess watched her hand taking out from her dark torn drapes, revealing a beautiful red rose. She offered the princess a rose in return for shelter and conversation to ease her weary soul.

Deeming her unworthy of her time, the princess took it and laughed at it. She mocked her for a simple rose and threw at the beggar. She turned the old woman away.

The crowd joined her laughter at her and the beggar picked up the rose and warned her not to be so quick to judge by appearances, for by first glace alone people are seldom all they seem.

When the princess chuckled and dismissed her again. And the beggar’s weary face become angry as the crowd was yelling at her, telling her to leave.

The old woman removed her hood and her ugliness melted away, revealing a beautiful raven-haired enchantress. The princess backed away as she watched the disappointment grew on the enchantress’s angered face. 

The princess went to her, apologizing to her for her behavior, but it was too late.

For the enchantress had seen the coldness of her heart. As punishment, the enchantress transformed her into a hideous beast.

The princess watched her body in horror as it started to turn.

Her hands grew into pairs of claws, her teeth were turned into fangs and dark fur sprouted under her skin, ripping her clothes off and felt her body grew larger than her usual height. Horns sprouted behind her head. The newly transformed beast looked at herself in aghast as she turned into a beast. Then she turned to the enchantress with anger.

“Tamriela Gregorio, I hereby curse you into a beast. And every soul who dwells in this castle will be under a curse. Unless you should find the true love, your curse will be broken and if not, you will remain in this beastly form forever.” The enchantress said.

The beast stood tall before the enchantress and growled at her, teeth clenched as the tears streamed down her newly coated fur cheek and let out a roar that she had never heard before.

In the outside of the castle, several birds flapped away from the castle upon a roar was heard.

And the enchantress placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who dwell within its walls. The people who worked in the castle were turned into common household things.

The enchantress concealed the castle from view, erasing it and the princess from the memories of her people.The castle became forgotten to the villagers of New Bordelearax.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose which would bloom for many years. If she could learn to open her heart and love another, earning their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be permanented and unbreakable.

If not, she would be doomed to remain a beast for eternity.

As the years passed. Anger and frustration grew into the beast’s heart. She went into despair and lost all hope to break the curse.

For who could ever learn to love a beast?

 


	2. New Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter aaaayyy

Many years passed after the entire lands of Louisiana was cursed by an enchantress.

But, the village of New Bordelearax was in a festive state after their memories have erased in five years ago. The townsfolks in New Bordelearax were satisfied with themselves working in their houses as usual.

There was a young beautiful lady opened the door of her home. It was perfect time to do some things to do in the village. She stepped out the door and went outside of her home to the small village of New Bordelearax with a basket in her hand and started to hum.

It was another beautiful day to do something and she took a deep breath and exhaled. As all the windows to the neighboring houses opened, the day began with many greetings. The baker perceived the redhead passing his store and shouted with a wave.

“Good morning, Eva!”

Eva replied with a smile. “Morning monsieur!”

The baker was kneading the bread in his kitchen and asked. “Where are yer off to?”

“The library!” Eva chimed as she twirled around as she grabbed the book and showed the page of the book to him.

“I just finished the most wonderful story about a beanstalk and an ogre and...”

The baker rolled his eyes, ignoring her enthusiasm as he threw the dough and continued to knead the dough.

“That's nice...” He said in a monotone voice and noticed the fumes clouding the ceiling and quickly turned to the overheated oven.

“Marie, the baguettes! Hurry up!!” He yelled. Eva giggled, shaking her head and walked to the foundation, has her book open in her hands, reading the story.

“Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question.”

Some woman whispered to another townsfolk behind her.

“Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?”

Another townsfolk took a look at Eva and whispered back.

“Never part of any crowd.”

The woman nodded. “Cause her head's up on some cloud!”

The townsfolk shook his head with a raised brow. “No denying she's a funny girl, that Azarova!”

“I need six eggs!” An angry yell made Eva paused her reading and looked back at the egg shop to take a look there.

Fists banging on the table, scaring the customers away from her and the man was aghast at her demand.

“That's too expensive!” The egg seller perplexed and the woman refused to leave his store as her demands need to be met. Things happen as usual in New Bordereaux and Eva shrugged.

She continued to walk in a couple of steps on her way to the library.

With a shook her head and pondered. “There must be more than this provincial life.”

Eva entered the library and the librarian’s head perked up as he heard the bell from the door and stood up as he is happy to see his favorite client.

“Ah, Eva!” Isler chimed with a welcoming smile.

Eva replied with a nod and pulled out the book from the basket to return the book to him.

“Good morning Mr. Isler. I've come to return the book I borrowed.”

The librarian nodded and Eva handed him the book.

“Finished already?” He stared with his mouth open in fascination at Eva. “Uh huh,”

She nodded as she went to take a look around in his place to find another book to read. “Oh, I couldn't put it down!”

She exclaimed with arms above the air in excitement and walked in circles to find anything that interests her and turned to Isler with a smile.

“Have you got anything new?”

“Not since yesterday.” Isler chuckled and Eva frowned and walked to the ladder and climbed on it to reach out to the top bookshelf to take a look in the fiction section.

Fingers scanning throughout the section to find another book to read and stopped on the title of a book. She found one and took the book out of the bookshelf. “I'll borrow this. “

“This one.” She said as she showed the book to Isler.

“That one?” Isler blinked at the book of her choice and exclaimed. “But you've read it twice!”

“Well, it's my favorite!" Eva replied with a giggle.

She hopped down from the ladder and twirled around with a holler.

“Far off places, daring, swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise!”

Isler chuckled at her. What a child. Filled with imagination and never run off of it. Shaking his head as he stood up and walked to her.

“Well, if you like it all that much.” Isler fixed his glasses.

Eva gave the book and Isler checked the condition of the book and the book is good.

He handed the book back to her. With his hand wrapped around her hand and put it on the book and said. “This book. It’s yours.”

Eva gasped and looked at the book which she received from him. The book became a possession to her.

“But sir!” She shook her head.

“I insist!” Isler grinned.

“Well thank you. Thank you very much!” She beamed as she hugged the bookseller and Isler smiled and said. “Enjoy the book, Eva.”

Eva waved at him before departing the library and started to do other things to cover the needs and suddenly a gunshot was heard.

"Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Vic! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!”

“I know.” A voice replied.

It was Hamilton and Viktor, the hunters of New Bordereaux.

Hamilton ran to two horses with a hunted duck in the bag,

Viktor smiled as he lifted his head proudly at what he did.

“No beast alive stands a chance against you.”

“And no girl for that matter!” Viktor hollered with a pleased look and Hamilton gave exasperated sigh knew that he is still in hopeless lovestruck on a girl. He rolled his eyes at his words,

Viktor got off the horse and grabbed Hamilton’s wrist and pulled to a nearby bush.

“It's true, Hammy, and I've got my sights set on that one!’ Viktor pulled Hamilton’s collar and wrapped around his neck and pointed at a girl reading on the stairs.

Hamilton stared at Viktor with confusion.

“The inventor's sister?” He asked.

"She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.” Viktor laughed.

“But she's-“ Hamilton stuttered but was pushed off by Viktor.

“The most beautiful girl in town.” Hamilton got up and ran to him.

“I know but-“ “And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?” Viktor interjected with a dignity pose.

“Well, of course, I mean you do, but I mean...” Hamilton stuttered, fidgeting and Viktor shook his head.

Viktor ignored him. With a hand running his chin at himself in the mirror to make sure his appearance is still good looking and grinned at himself.

“Nonsense Hammy, I'm making plans to woo and marry Eva.”

Eva has done her things in New Bordereaux. She bought the eggs and the loaf which was requested by her brother Alexander and skipped through town with her new book in hand, and sat down on the edge of the fountain.

Eva opened up the book from the library and skimmed through the index before deciding to just start from the beginning.

She read the title out loud,

"Beauty and the Beast."

Eva was already entranced into the first chapter of the story when her imagination was swept away by loud footsteps and the smell of gunpowder and sweat.

"Why, hello there Eva." said a cooing voice.

Eva looked up over her book, working hard not to furrow her eyebrows, and forced a smile as she closed her book.

"Bonjour Monsieur Viktor." Eva rolled her eyes.

Viktor had been trying foolishly to win her heart ever since she and her brother moved here several years ago.

He sat down next to her and straightened his red coat which glimmered with many brass buttons. "What book is that you're reading? Another book on humans?" Viktor asked, leaning closely into her.

"No," she said with a fake kind smile, but still holding her ground.

"It's called a fairytale, I was just starting the first story and you interrupted."

"Ahhh" he said to himself, snatching the book from Eva’s hands and beginning to walk away before turning back after a few steps.

"Hey!" Eva turned at him with a fuming face.

"I've read one of those. Sleeping Beauty, I think it was. I didn't like it. There was no good villain!” His face scrunched up in disgust while Eva struggled to reach out the book from his grasp.

“Every fairytale needs a good old-fashion villain. This book doesn’t cut me I guess." He shrugged and tossed the book over his shoulder.

Eva rushed to pick the book out of the mud he had just dropped it in. She resigned with a sarcastic laugh as she wiped the mud off the book with her apron.

"Viktor you’re primeval." She stood after finishing wiping off the mud and went to pick up her basket.

Viktor followed her and affectionately put a hand on her back a bit intimated and led her in a direction she didn't want to go. "Why thank you, Eva." He beamed with pride.

"Say, why don't we stop by my place and take a look at my trophies." Eva glared at him and watched him smiling, showing his glistening teeth.

She pulled his arm out and put it away from her and backed away from him.

"Maybe some other time." She gave a nervous laugh as she speedily walked away toward her house, hoping that guy “Viktor” wouldn't choose to follow her, leaving him alone with his friend Hamilton in the foundation of New Bordereaux.

Viktor wasn't always the easiest to be around in the village. Eva wished that he has taken other interest in other girls in New Bordereaux than her.

In fact, he was never that good and easy to be around in New Bordereaux. He was pushy, self-centered, arrogant-Eva looked up from her angry thoughts and was immediately calmed down by the sight of her cozy home.

She sighed.

She could tell her brother was home, their horse was wandering around the front garden instead of being tied up in the stables.

She went to the stable to take a look at the horse. Eva stroked the horse's nose as she stepped up the porch steps and the horse gave her a whine as she finished stroking and entered her home.


End file.
